


The three bald and the hairy one

by My_Dear_Feather



Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alphas eating then protecting Omegas, Fluff, Hardcase is a mess, Kix was the prey, M/M, Neck Eating, Tup’s wet dream, talking about what happened last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: When Kix wakes up, he is laying in the main room of the 501st barracks with Jesse, half eating his neck, Hardcase who wants him to clean the mess he made on him, and Tup, who just had a weird dream he can’t wait to tell. He needs explanations.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Hardcase & CT-5385 | Tup, Hardcase & CT-6116 | Kix, Jesse/Kix/Hardcase/Tup
Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841377
Kudos: 33





	The three bald and the hairy one

**Author's Note:**

> No importance to understand this story if you haven’t read the rest of the serie.
> 
> English is not my first language so be kind!

When Kix slightly opened his eyes, he felt good, totally in peace. Moreover, the feeling of a massive arm laying around his chest comforted him in this idea. It was Jesse’s muscled arm whose tattooed face was glued to his: he could even feel his hot breath against his neck.

And it wasn't until Kix heard a little whine that he realized someone else was hanging on to his left. Tup was calmly sleeping on his shoulder, rolled into a ball around his arm coiled in warmth. His long brown hair were hiding half of his face and, to be honest, it surprised Kix because he had never seen him like this. He found that very attractive. Behind him, he could see Hardcase gripped to Tup by the waist, his face, recognizable among a thousand, buried in his partner’s fluffy hair.

Kix had the very pleasant impression to be surrounded by sleeping kittens and he felt even better to be here, between his three protective, caring and loving brothers. He was gonna close his eyes again and enjoy this delicious moment, when he heard a whisper very close to his ear which almost made him shiver:

‘Come over here…’

Turning his head, he saw Jesse drowsing just enough to open his big arms for him. Thus, carefully freeing the arm Tup was holding without waking him up, Kix went in this small tight space, until rubbing against Jesse’s torso and they tangled their members together until their bodies were perfectly bound and warming each other. Jesse finally put his head against Kix’s, sealing one of his favorite position and they fell asleep like that, in the other’s arms. What an exquisite feeling… 

When they woke up again, much later, Kix was feeling perfectly relaxed, unlike Jesse who had big dark circles under his eyes and an exhausted face. Nevertheless, he smiled at Kix when he saw he was awake too.

‘You should see yourself…’ murmured Kix with a little mocking smile, ‘pathetic.’

Jesse blinked several times before kissing Kix's bald head and grunting with a weak smile satisfied:

‘We’ll see what face you’ll make when you’ll try to stand up.’

Kix winced, feeling some intense aches in his legs. Jesse, victorious, responded by the same mocking smile before passing his fingers on his partner’s tattoos, then on top of his head, gently drawing invisible shapes. Kix let him do it, rocked by these tenderness, but still opened his mouth to announce with a mix of anxiety and casual tranquility in the voice:

‘I don’t remember anything about what happened last night.’

For a moment, Jesse stopped caressing his bald head, as disappointed, and Kix took the opportunity to look up at the white ceiling he recognized well. Though, the fact that all four of them were laying in the middle of the great hall was highly unlikely. So, he turned his eyes towards Jesse with a look both questioning and kinky:

‘Are we… in the barracks’ main room?’

An excited smile drew on his friend’s face until he laughed and kissed Kix’s lips without hesitation, as a response. There was pride in this kiss because he knew that Kix admired his boldness. But what he liked above all was this feeling of maybe, being observed at all times. It was a form of danger and Kix knew how much it intoxicated him.  
To tell the truth, it was rather the contrary because, as confirmed Alphas, Jesse and Hardcase would have been delighted that a 501st clone – or even a whole group – observe and contemplate the domination they were applying on him and Tup (who was probably the kindest Omega of the Galaxy).

After a time, when neither of them had enough breath to continue, the kiss broke and Jesse focused his eyes on Kix, like he was his breakfast. That one smiled, half exasperated when he saw his partner’s dilated pupils whereas they had just awoken.

‘Kix, can you offer me your neck… please?’

At the employed tone like his life was depending on it, he looked like a child claiming for sweats. And the clone in his arms was surely the last person wanting to refuse him this pleasure. By the way, he found surprising that Jesse asked him for it first because, usually, he rushed on it like a lion on his gazelle. However, he had to clarify things before getting into this:

‘I’m warning you, I’m not ending up between or under your thighs in five minutes! I'll have to go help the others downstairs, so it means you have to control yourself.’

Jesse distractedly nodded, eyes intensely fixed on the bit of skin already exposed, as hypnotized. Honestly, Kix wasn’t even sure he had heard what he just told him but after all, he was feeling his own heart beating hard in front of this clone, hungry for him. So he yielded, dropping his head back:

‘Go on, take it.’

Instinctively, Jesse licked his lips and attacked the thin and sensitive skin at his disposal, with a little more sweetness Kix had expected, his mouth’s intense warmth though noticeable and very appreciated. For a moment, there was not a sound, excepted for those Jesse was producing for Kix’s greatest pleasure. Next to them, Tup and Hardcase were still sleeping on each other, imperturbable, but most of all very cute. And Kix then saw the occasion to ask to his partner who still seemed very busy (but above all passionate):

‘Could you please remind me how we ended up here?’  
‘Was drunk…’ Jesse replied barely taking his lips off the clone's neck, ‘and Hardcase too…’  
‘Ah yes, I remember now’ Kix exclaimed while struggling to concentrate in this position, ‘I wanted to examine both of you.’  
‘Yeah’ Jesse purred between two kisses and getting closer to Kix’s ear, ‘and in the end, we examined you… every inch of you…’

A weak moan escaped Kix’s throat before he could hold it back and Jesse, encouraged, hurried to continue his story while exploring even the smallest accessible areas of skin:

‘When Tup arrived… we had already made you lose your mind… so when he saw you… he was kind enough to bring some mattresses… for us to savor our feast…’  
‘Charming’ Kix articulated with the most natural voice he was capable of.  
‘Oh how beautiful you were in our care… our little Omega… you couldn’t even remember where… where you were after a moment… so fragile… so eager…’

He continued to slowly nibble his skin and his words fainted into these delicious sounds, intense images from last night still turning clearly in his mind. However, Kix's brain shorted out by so much pleasure couldn't remember more than one position or two. His dreams dissipated when he took – without rising his head again though – a little more firm voice to ask:

‘I hope that, at least, none’s been hurt?’

Jesse withdrew his tongue which had served as a vacuum during the last minute to calmly answer:

‘Let’s say that apart from when you passed out after the third round, all was perfect… we took good care of you two.’

Kix took a look to his left where Tup was still sleeping with Hardcase. The two clones looked visibly exhausted. Jesse followed his gaze, biting slightly his sensitive skin, and answered the question which he knew Kix's medical and emotional instinct was surely mentally asking:

‘He’s okay… he’s just really tired… I think he wasn’t used to end up in bed with someone like Hardcase… but I think he enjoyed it.’  
‘Could you two just shut up?’ said a sleepy voice.

Hardcase tattooed head appeared behind Tup’s messy hair and his eyes were throwing them a very dark look. Jesse didn’t seem embarrassed in the least after having woken the clone and, after briefly raising his eyebrows, he turned his attention back on Kix’s neck who was still observing Hardcase.

‘You look terrible’ he announced, seeing some dirty but luscious traces on his torso.

The clone followed his gaze and understood what he meant.

‘You did this’ he replies sharply but without really blaming him.

Under him, Tup began to wake up too, because to tell the truth, none of them was whispering anymore. As soon as he saw him, Hardcase chastely kissed him on the cheek and buried his hand – the one that wasn’t around his waist – in his brown hair, appreciating their softness when touching. Tup seemed to fall asleep again for a moment, in a daze to Hardcase’s unsuspected tenderness.

‘When are you going to cut them, Tup?’ he asked him with amusement, ‘understand me, they’re beautiful, but we’re all bald here except you. Some harmony would be nice, right?’

The clone beneath him grunted in order to give his opinion and Hardcase understood, smiling, it was no use insisting. Meanwhile, Kix had been forced to report his attention on Jesse who visibly struggled to hold back and who was now attacking his partner's neck much more intensely, biting him slowly. Kix was enjoying this game far too much to stop him though. So he took some deep breaths and let him eat him.

‘I had a both sublime and excruciating dream’ Tup intervened, closed eyes in Hardcase’s arms, ‘there were so many clones around me who cuddled me, they were a bit terrifying to be honest… I begged them to spare my life but none of them listened to me, tasting my skin like hungry predators. Some of them brusquely broke into my… house, knocking down the door. I hated myself because I kept asking for more. But still, there was something intoxicating in feeling so many hands on me that I couldn’t even see my own body.’  
‘So that’s your vision of us?’ Jesse laughed half disgusted, ‘predators who ravage your body?’

Tup hesitated, uncertain, then looked up at Hardcase, surely wondering if he had been right to tell them about his dream. Maybe that stereotyped image was highly unpleasant to them but lying seemed too late now. However, he took a guilty and ashamed face when he admitted:

‘Well, yeah…’

Jesse observed Kix’s neck which was now red by his fault, thinking about the clones’ description in Tup’s dream, which was in the end, not far from reality. He looked up at him, a great smile on his face:

‘I take that as a compliment.’

Hardcase smiled too, then began to get up, despite his legs’ aches. He mumbled vaguely that he wanted to go down in the mess to eat something – because it was late now – but as soon as he saw him standing, Kix raised his head, looking panicked:

‘You're not going to go down like that, are you? Hardcase, did you see the state you’re in? Do you really want the others to see you with…?’

But Jesse, unhappy to have been deprived of his toy, pushed Kix’s head back against the mattress and rushed on his neck again, stopping Kix’s last words in his throat. Tup, who was observing the scene, burst out laughing when seeing the ease with which Kix had shut up, but also enjoying Jesse's childish attitude: he didn’t seem able to survive without his toy.

‘Do you want me to clean you, Hardcase?’ Tup asked, passing a hand in his hair to clear a lock of hair from his face.  
‘Well’ the clone hesitated while intensely looking at Kix, ‘I would like the person responsible for this mess to do it…’

Instantly, Kix understood, but still stuck beneath Jesse, he watched him increase the pressure between his teeth, like he refused to let him go, which was in fact very romantic, but painful.

‘Jesse…?’ Kix stammered with a smile, both proud and exasperated.  
‘Fine’ the clone sighed, letting go of his prey and rising, not bothering to hide his deception, ‘come on, Tup, let’s go eating something, Kix made me hungry. But before that, let me breath your beautiful hair until I go mad.’

Speaking the right language, Tup rushed towards Jesse, giving him his hand and they went out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Satisfied, Hardcase sat cross-legged on the mattress and Kix rolled onto his side to come to him where he put his chin on the clone’s knee.

‘Let’s be honest, you asked for this only because you couldn’t bear to see Jesse eat my neck.’  
‘Shut up and lick’ Hardcase grunted, laying to expose his torso.


End file.
